The invention relates to a test stand with tipping device for motor vehicles. This tipping device is used to tip the motor vehicle being tested about its longitudinal and transverse axes in an ESP test procedure.
To tip a vehicle, it is already known from WO 00/60330 to raise the vehicle first into the appropriate testing position. Locking means provided between an upper and a lower part of a supporting frame are then selectively released or locked in such a way that by using a lifting unit disposed between the frame parts, the upper part of the frame on which the vehicle being tested is supported can be tipped in longitudinal or transverse direction relative to the lower part of the frame.
A disadvantage in such a method is that the times required to adjust the tipping device are relatively long because the locking means must be adjusted.